Desert's Heart
by Harpy Sister of the Lights
Summary: Arianna is a child of the gods...but she doesn't know that. When a foreigner by the name of Erik arrives in her homeland of Egypt she falls in love with him. Erik also falls in love with her but there is one problem. Her older brother who loves her. Arian
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hellos everyone. This is my first time doing a fairytale like this so please help me out if you find anything wrong with it. Hope that everyone who reads this will enjoy and maybe even review? Well here goes nothing (takes a deep breath) enjoy the story! **

_Disclaimer: I own the story plot and all of the characters you will read about so please don't steal. _

**Desert's Heart**

_Prologue_

"Grandma! Grandma! Tell us a story," shouted a hyper eight year old as he jumped on his bed. A small girl with chocolate colored hair and fiery hazel eyes jumped alongside her brother. "Story! Story," she shouted.

Their mother sat next to them and tried to calm them down, "I'm sorry children, but grandma has to go in an hour for her flight back home. She can only stay for a few more minutes." The two children showed their disapproval and Erica, the little girl, who was only four, started to bawl in disappointment.

An old lady with graying shoulder length hair and blue eyes that were lined with old age and laughter started to smile and laugh. She slowly made her way into the children's room and sat in an old rocking chair. Her white dress swirled lightly around her ankles and the children ran up to their grandmother looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She laughed even harder and turned to her daughter. "Christina dear, you know that I can't resist telling a good story. And to such a devoted crowd too!"

"But what about your flight? Surely you can't miss that?"

"Don't worry," she said waving her hand in the air with a dismissive gesture, "I can catch another plane in the morning. Those things come and go, but this." At this she stopped talking and stared at her grandchildren with love and adoration shining in her eyes. "Thismay never come again."

Christina sighed in resignation knowing that her mother was right. "All right, **one** story, and then it's off to bed with the both of you."

The two children nodded their heads vigorously knowing they had won the battle. They run up to their mother and bombarded her with hugs and thank-yous.

Christina laughed at hereager children and kissed them both good night before leaving the room.

Once gone the children sat in front of their grandma's chair and stared at her eagerly.

Catherine, which was the grandma's name, stared at the children and pulled out a sparkling diamond from her pocket. The two children's eyes widened at the sight of such a precious thing. "Do you know why these diamonds sparkle children?" They shook their heads in unison, their eyes still wide, causing her to laugh.

"Well I'll tell you. There is a battle of evil and good raging within the diamonds of the world. When their sparkle dims, either good or evil has triumphed and the battle becomes even fiercer. That is why some diamonds are of better quality than others. Long ago, a girl named Arianna locked the two forces deep inside of a magical crystal. The gods themselves gave this crystal to her and she was given help from her love Erik. The crystal shattered with the trapped power and transformed into our diamonds."

When the little boy named Michael had heard his grandma say love he had gagged. "Eeew! Is this going to be a love story?" he asked.

"Yes it is. Would you like to continue or stop?"

Before he could answer, his sister spoke up. " No, grandma. I want to hear story." Their grandma nodded her head and started to talk once more.

"This story takes place in Egypt and it's about Arianna and Erik. Arianna was an orphan that someone left on the steps of the Pharaoh's palace. People wondered why the Pharaoh and Queen took Arianna willingly into their household, but it was believed that she was an immortal child, one of the god born. This rumor was started because of the pendant that she wore when she was found. The symbol that was engraved into the pendant was a star and a pair of snakes twining themselves within it. A name was written below the symbol with a kind of crystalline gold material that no one on that earth had seen the like of and it translated into Arianna, tamer of the desert and winds. Child of the gods.

For this reason she was raised with the Pharaoh's children which consisted of two older boys and one young girl. The eldest son was about the age of 26, but he died in a chariot accident. The second son named Isalen was 25, and he was five years older than Arianna's 20. Tatiana, the youngest, was 18 and she could not be separated from Arianna for anything. Their bond was strong and ran deep, which would prove useful in the hard times to come. "

Catherine stopped talking to stare at Michael who was playing with a rubber band. "I suggest you stop before you-"

**WHAP!**

It backfired into his face making him cry in pain. "Now sit still, and no causing trouble!" He grumbled but let his grandma continue. "Now this is where the story starts with Arianna and Erik. Their love starting a chain of events that would hold the balance of Earth itself…"

* * *

**a/n: So how was it? Please review for my sanity! **


	2. The Sisters

**a/n: Well here's another chapter for those of you that are actually reading this. And I hope that I will be able to load up the other chapter that I have waiting. I'd like to thank these people.**

**Escape-from-Reality: thank you for the review. And I love Ancient Egypt too! Wish I could visit it (sighs dramatically) but I can't. **

**Pimpin Pretty Pink: Next time make sure you don't hit the wrong button please! I would not like to have this story discontinued because of an accident. Here's another chapter you can read so don't complain. Ha!**

_Disclaimer: I own this plot and all of the characters in it so...yeah. _

* * *

Chapter 1 The Sisters

"Arianna where are you?" a voice echoed down a hallway to reach a young woman's ears.

The young woman sighted and turned in the direction of the voice just in time to see her breathless sister running straight for her. "Tatiana slow down or you'll fall and hurt yourself again. We don't want father to have another seizure." The young woman named Arianna smiled at Tatiana who was still huffing from her recent exertions.

Tatiana was now 18 years old and daughter to the Pharaoh of Egypt. She had pretty shoulder length black hair and brown eyes that were usually dancing with merriment but were now dimmed with worry. "We have to get to the throne room quickly or we'll be late for the ceremony," she said, causing Arianna to sigh.

Stormy gray eyes locked with brown and Tatiana felt like her mind was being read. A conversation from long ago flashed through her mind like the deadly cobra leaving a trail in its wake.

_Flashback_

_"Mama why does Arianna look so different from everybody?" an eight-year-old version of Tatiana asked her mother. _

_Kamilah looked at her daughter and sighed deeply. "I think it's time you learned the truth me little one. Arianna is not mortal like us but a child of the gods." _

_Tatiana looked at her mother in confusion, "I thought that papa is a god and doesn't that mean we're god children?" Kamilah shook her head. "Your father is only a messenger for the gods. Arianna was given to us from the gods and we are meant to protect her until her time comes. _

_She will always be different and special. Don't let that frighten you though and don't tell her about what she is. When the time is right she will learn about her powers and their purpose. Just like us mortals."_

_End Flashback_

Tatiana had never forgotten that conversation. She had avoided Arianna a bit after that but soon came to realize that no matter what she was, Arianna would always be like her older sister.

While Tatiana was lost in thought Arianna was thinking about the same thing. _Why am I so different? _

Arianna didn't look like anybody in Egypt. Her looks were unique and known throughout the whole country; in fact she was renown over the whole continent. She had waist length light brown hair with strands of gold sprinkled throughout her hair. She had a finely sculpted face. Perfectly arched eyebrows, and long eyelashes that framed odd eyes that changed color to fit her mood. A small pert nose and full rose red lips.

She was about five feet six inches with a curvaceous hourglass figure. Unlike the ladies of the court she wore no make-up or jewelry except for her birth right pendant and a delicate gold ring shaped into a desert lily that Tatiana had given to her for her fifteenth birthday. Her clothes were also very simple, nothing like the gaudy and revealing clothes that the court ladies wore. She only wore a simple silk dress that was pinned up on her right shoulder, leaving her other one bare.

Even in all her simplicity she shone like the sun. Radiant and commanding to all whom were swept into her presence.

Tatiana and Arianna were soon struck from their thoughts when the deep ringing of a gong swept through the palace grounds. "Oh no we're late!" shouted Tatiana.

Arianna only laughed at her worried little sister. "What are you complaining about. I'm the one who's going to get into trouble if I miss _my _ceremony. Besides. I still have to change into the ceremonial clothes."

Both raced down hallways trying to get to the royal wing of the palace. Arianna's suite of rooms was right next to Tatiana's. They had a connecting door to their rooms and since Tatiana's room was closest they went through her rooms.

Once inside of the room she dived into her closet and started to madly fling clothes onto the marble floor. "Where in the name of Ra did I put those clothes!" she shouted in desperation. If only she had stopped her mad search to look at her bed. She would've seen her sister silently laughing like a maniac holding up a golden dress.

After a few minutes of futile searching Arianna collapsed onto the floor and had a mental breakdown. "Where did I put that dratted gown? Where!" Tatiana finally had enough and decided to pity her poor sister.

"Um…Ari? By any chance are these the clothes?"

Turning around to look at her sister she saw the ceremonial clothes in her arms. "You…you…Argh! Forget it, there are no words to describe how evil you are. Just toss me the clothes."

Tatiana laughed even harder at her sister's miserable state and decided to take pity on her. Tossing the clothes to her she ran into her own room to change into her ceremony clothes as well. As part of the royal family she was required to wear garb similar to her sister's.

A few minutes later Tatiana walked into Arianna's room and stopped in shock. _I always forget how shockingly beautiful she can be when she needs to dress up, _she thought to herself.

Arianna was dressed in the ceremonial clothes of the royal family. It consisted of a sheer gold overskirt with another darker gold layer under it. It went down to her ankles and had slits going up to mid-thigh that would allow her to move freely during the ceremony. Her top was an off the shoulder creation that only went to under her breasts showing off her well toned stomach and tan arms.

Her hair was half up and half down. The top portion was held in place with a gold clip styled into a lotus blossom. Her eyes, which were now a sparkling shade of sapphire, were also lined in gold and her face held traces of glittery powder. All in all she was simply stunning.

"Ari…I don't know what to say. You look beautiful!"

Arianna just rolled her eyes at her sister's comment while pulling her out of the room. "I'm not _suppoused _to look beautiful. This outfit has been in the family for the gods only knows how long. I'm amazed that it's not ripped or damaged. They must have put a pretty strong spell on it. Now **hurry** or we're going to be late."

Both sisters ran to the throne room where the ceremony was going to be held not knowing what would soon happen in both of their lives.

* * *

**a/n: So how was it. See the little button on the left side of the screen? Hit it and review for me please. **


	3. Test

**a/n: Yay! I can finally update. Well for my reviewers here's your next chapter. Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I own this story and all the characters. **

Chapter 2 Test

Arianna and Tatiana reached the throne room along with a crowd of people who reverently made way for their princesses. They thanked all of the people and dashed to the raised dais where their father the Pharaoh of Egypt sat. On the right hand side sat his wife on a large silk pillow. And to his left sat Isalen with his harem behind him and some of the more brazen women were fawning over him.

Arianna shivered as he stared at her with a weird gleam in his eyes. Isalen was only five years older than her and had been made heir to the throne when their eldest brother had died in a chariot accident. Ever since then Isalen had risen in status and that's when he had started his own harem.

When he winked at her she felt her skin crawl. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome. In fact he was very handsome. He had shoulder length black hair and a dark complexion due to the raging sun of Egypt. He had a well-toned and muscled figure that many girls dreamed of. His brown eyes were lively and always full of mischief. He was tall, a little over six feet, making his toned body even more attractive.

Arianna just did not want his attention. Plain and simple. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that somewhere out there someone was coming to get her. (A/n: yes that sounded corny, but bear with me!)

The Pharaoh stood up and walked over to stand next to his adoptive daughter. A sudden hush swept throughout the room and all eyes turned to the two regal figures. "Today my daughter will perform the ceremony of the Gods. Her powers and fighting skills will be tested and judged by the Temple Priests. Once the ceremony is over she will go the Temple of Ra and see if the gods have favored her with a gift or guardian. Or maybe even both!"

Wild applause met his speech and he walked back to his throne. He clapped his hands and the entrance to the room swung open to reveal five priests.

Arianna calmly surveyed the priests in their white ceremonial robes and sighed. Only a few of these so-called Temple Priests had actually received a gift from the gods. When she was younger she had found out that she could detect a god's aura. They appeared to her as a color, which is why her eyes sometimes changed color when in a Temple.

No one ever seemed to notice the fakes from the truly gifted so she held her silence.

"Let the ceremony begin," exclaimed the Pharaoh.

Arianna sat on the floor as the Priests prepared themselves. One person's aura in particular was saturated in darkness and she was getting worried. If she could not find out which Priest held a token from Set then she was in trouble.

"Daughter of Pharaoh are you ready?" asked the Head Priest Akhmet.

Arianna nodded and stood up. Suddenly a wave of dizziness swept over her. _What's happening?_ She thought. Sleep was starting to take over her body.

She reached behind her and fumbled with the lotus blossom clip. Dropping it swiftly on the floor she murmured something and fell next to it.

The clip suddenly started to grow until a huge golden lotus blossom surrounded her body.

Akhmet sent a blast of fire at the flower but it was abated when a strong gust of wind sent it back at him. _I should've known. The daughter of Pharaoh and the gods has control over the desert and wind. Naturally the desert would protect its queen. _He thought with a wry grin on his face.

He quickly squished the flame before it could hit him and bowed his head to the golden flower before him and stepped into the crowd. By the rules of the ceremony he was now eliminated.

Now only four Priests remained.

One by one the petals of the flower opened to reveal a fully regenerated Arianna. She stepped away from the flower and it shrank back into her hair clip. Picking it up and placing it back in her head she stared at the remaining Priests.

_Now who's the lucky Priest with a gift from Set?_ She thought. Quickly scanning the objects held in their hands she tried to scan for the tainted aura.

A staff, mirror, statue of a cat and a knife.

The priest holding the knife was thickly saturated with the evil aura and she smirked. _Of course Set chooses to house his aura in a knife. Oh well, time for a cleansing (_a/n: this cleansing will be explained later. Continue reading.)

With that thought she blocked the audience with a barrier of wind and called in a sandstorm to surround the Priests. As they all struggled with the storm futilely she called on her crystal skills to trap them.

Two priests managed to get out while the other two disappeared into the crowd after being released from both the sandstorm and crystal.

Only the Priests with the staff and mirror had managed to escape and now were circling her slowly. Arianna checked for any godly auras coming from the objects and detected none. _I wonder what kind of magic these two posses. _

Her question was soon answered when both priests struck out at her.

The one with the mirror vanished while the other summoned cobras to attack her. _Of course he has to summon snakes, _she thought in disgust. _Can any of these Priests get past elementary magic like this? _

With an annoyed flick of her wrist the snakes vanished in a cloud of sand. The Priest bowed his head to her and vanished into the crowd.

"Gotcha!" shouted a voice from behind her. When she turned around she was met with her reflection. Her eyes widened in shock before turning a deadly black color.

"What is your magic Priest?" she asked with a deadly calm.

He didn't answer, but he started to chant. An image of Set appeared within the mirror in front of her face…and he was grinning. "Goodbye daughter of Ra," he hissed venomously before a black adder shot out of the mirror straight for her neck.

A hiss of pain escaped her lips when it bit her. With a cry she trapped the snake in a crystal and hurled it back at the Priest.

He tried to absorb the snake back into the mirror, but to late. It also bit him.

Arianna fell to her knees while the Priest collapsed and didn't stir. Her father rose from his seat and ordered guards to come and take her back to her chamber.

She stubbornly refused them and staggered to her feet. Looking into the crowd of shocked and fearful courtiers she searched for Set's aura. The Priest with the knife was still there. Good. The mirror lay on the floor next to her feet and now Set's aura was gone from it.

"Would the Priest who was gifted with a knife please step forward." She commanded. The crowd started to whisper when he stepped toward his Princess. "Yes princess, what is it that you wish for me to do?"

She extended her hand, palm up, and asked him to place his knife in it. He did so willingly and she started to whisper something. A crystal formed around the knife and it was carried away by a strong gust of wind. To where, even she didn't know.

Before anyone could ask her any questions she collapsed onto the floor and blacked out. Her last thought was simple.

_Damn. _

* * *

**a/n: It's over. What will happen next...I know! Review! Review...please!**


	4. Erik & Nightshadow

A/N: I am super sorry for the really long delay in this chapter and I'm sorry that it's short, but do not worry I will post the next chapter by the end of this week or the middle of next week at the latest. sigh, even though it's summer and I have so much free time on my hands I still manage to be late in posting up these chapters...

**Harpy sister of the shadows: Ur such a procrastinater it's no wonder that your so late in doing these simple tasks. **

**Me: Shut up it's not like your going to take over and write the rest of this story...right?**

**HSS: hmm... grins evilly...**

**me: ...forget I said anything.**

_Disclaimer: I own all characters and this story so please don't steal anything._

* * *

Chapter 3 Erik & Nightshadow

"Go to Egypt she says. It'll be fun she says!" grumbled a young man as he trudged his way through sand. "Well next time your coming with me sis!" he yelled to the sky.

It was about mid-afternoon and there were no clouds to provide him with shade from the blazing sun. All around him was sand, sand and even more sand as far as the eye could see. _Great I'm lost in a freaking desert with only a little bit of water left and absolutely no food. Could this trip get any worse?_ He thought, hoping not to get an answer.

However the Fates were cruel as he was soon to find out. A huge sandstorm was swiftly approaching him. He could see its outline on the horizon and he froze as fear overtook him.

Erik had never been to Egypt before. He came from a gypsy family that had taken up a fortune telling business in Paris where he had been born and raised. He was tall, about 6 feet 5 inches with a tall and lean frame. Though he was lean he was strong with sleek muscles instead of the bulging muscles that most men seemed to want to gain. (A/N: ha! I couldn't help putting that…well anyways on with the story sorry for the interruption.) He had shoulder length hair that was slightly wavy. It was a deep midnight color but when it was wet highlights of blue could be seen. He had a well-chiseled face with sapphire eyes that were framed by black eyebrows. His full mouth attracted many females attention as well as the cute dimple that could be seen when he smiled.

Back in Paris many women of all classes found him attractive, but for some reason he desired none of them. His sister Varicia had a power that allowed her to see the future of her family and anyone close to her. She had told Erik to go to Egypt. She had said he would be able to find a treasure beyond compare and powers beyond imagination.

He was only 21 whereas she was in her early thirties. Therefore when Erik had tried to weasel his way out of going she had insisted and forced him to go.

Now he was facing an oncoming sandstorm and he released his anger in one heartfelt scream of Why Me!

Nightshadow shook his head in annoyance. _How could I not sense that, that sandstorm was heading my way? My power lies in sensing the desert so why could I not sense that **one simple sandstorm! **_

His gray ears flicked back and forth in annoyance before they settled down. His sapphire eyes sparkled with an inner fire fueled by the energy of life and his hackles were raised in anger. Deep growls vibrated in his throat as he struggled to get out of the sandbank that he was now stuck in. (A/N: For anybody who is feeling really dense today Nightshadow is a wolf…just making that clear.)

Suddenly he felt a strong pull on his soul. He tensed and knew what that pull meant. It meant that the human he was supposed to protect and bond with was close. All he could do was wait until the sands were blown away by the winds.

As he waited a strong wind blew and freed him from the sandbank unexpectedly. He sensed a strong presence was responsible for it…strong like a god, which caused his hackles to once again go up. When he realized that it was only Ra his hackles went down and he bowed in respect to his creator. A shadow of Ra nodded his head in return. "My servant Nightshadow I have much to tell you."

The wolf cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. "I know that you can feel the presence of your bonded human, yes?" The wolf nodded and shook himself to get rid of the fur that was stuck in his coat of fur.

"Your bonded human will soon meet with my daughter who is now currently the daughter of pharaoh. Many things will occur when they meet and they hold the balance of future in their hands. Protect your human closely for if you fail then we are all doomed for not even we the gods can stop what destiny has already foretold."

Nightshadow took this all in and nodded his head gravely. "Do not worry master for I will do anything that you command me to do. I will not let harm befall my human charge."

Ra nodded his head also and smiled slightly before leaving. One word was whispered though as he left… "Good."

* * *

**HSS: Hello my sister's readers. So sorry but my sister is how can I say it...She has been detained by someone.**

**In the background original authoress is struggling in a chair she has been tied to and shouting incomprehensible words.**

**HSS: Anyways she wants to thank some readers**

Nileaks Books: thank you for deciding to read my story and don't worry I have a name fetish to. For some reason I have become attached to the name Adrian...and don't worry i won't stop until I'm done.

Pimpin Pretty Pink: thanks and no I didn't know it was familiar...lol.

Masked Dragonfly: thank you I just can't get enough of Egypt and it's history so behold a story is born.

Jordyn Taymor: ... sorry


	5. Chance Meetings Part I

**HSS: seeing as my sister is out of commission for the moment again I have taken the liberty of writing this chapter. so enjoy**

**In the background original authoress is still gagged and bound, but now knocked out cold.**

**Kat:...quite talking to yourself it's not healthy. see. no-one out there.**

**HSS: shut up! I'm not talking to myself...am I?**

**Kat: I'm sorry did you say something?**

**HSS: Argh. just shut up and let's get on with the freaking story.**

**Kat: (grins) finally!**

_Disclaimer: I own all characters and the story line so please don't steal._

**A/N: all italics are either part of the dream sequence or someone's thoughts...so yeah...

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Chance Meeting

_Dream Sequence_

_"Where am I," Arianna thought as she looked around the barren desert that she was in. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a desert quite near the palace and city and near her private oasis, which was a few miles off from where she was. _

_All of a sudden she saw two figures starting to approach her and the oasis. One was a young man with a tall, lean body, but she could not quite see his face. A strange feeling overtook her body something that was a cross between familiarity and longing. Next to this young man was a strange gray animal. He looked like nothing that she had ever seen before. (A/N: I'm not sure if they had wolves in Egypt, but I'm probably guessing not thus the reason for the strange comment…just making that clear) _

_Not knowing what she could do she just stood there. "I wonder if this is a dream," she vaguely thought as the two strangers approached her. She noticed that no matter how close the strange young man seemed to get his face did not get any clearer. _

_When they were right in front of her she thought they would stop, but to her surprise they just continued walking in the direction of **her **oasis. Shocked beyond words and a bit angry she decided to follow them and observe. "I guess this is a dream…or maybe it's a dream that will affect my future." _

_The last thought piqued her curiosity so she decided to see if her powers still worked. She concentrated on gathering the air around her and to her surprise she still could summon the wind. "Hmm. Strange. Will my crystal magic work as well as my desert magic?" Deciding that it probably would she concentrated on the sand that the two strangers were walking on. _

_The sand around their feet quickly turned into quicksand and both were soon stuck. _

_The young man started to struggle madly only to make himself sink faster than his furry companion. "Hey what gives!" he shouted. The strange creature started to growl and swiveled his head to look directly into Arianna's eyes. "Oh so now he can see me," she thought in mild exasperation. _

_"Who are you powerful one? What business do you have with two innocent travelers such as us?" the creature asked, speaking telepathically to her. She was shocked at first then she detected the strong presence of Ra surrounding the creature. "Well at least he's a good…whatever kind of animal that is," she thought, with a smirk. _

_"I will tell you who I am if you say what kind of creature you are, as well as your name, what business your companion and yourself have in walking near my oasis and why you can see me when you did not notice earlier." _

_The creature growled, but knew that he had to keep his charge safe. "I am a wolf that was created by Ra himself to protect this human. My name is Nightshadow and I can see you because you used desert magic on me and I can see people who use magic even if it is only a spirit." Once he said this he turned to his charge to see that he was now knee deep in the quicksand. "Erik if you do not stop struggling you will sink faster." This time the words were spoken so that both Arianna, and the young man, Erik, could hear. _

_Erik quickly stopped his struggling and looked directly into his protector's eyes. "Well excuse me for giving into my instincts you grouchy old wolf." Nightshadow growled at Erik and would've swiped him if his claws were free. "Watch your mouth young one! This is no time to mouth off when we may be in incredible danger." _

_At the word danger Erik snapped to attention. "Were is the person who wants to hurt us? I don't see anyone." "You cannot see her because she is only a spirit of the real thing. I can see her because she's the one that turned the sand into quicksand." Erik clenched his teeth together and nodded his head. _

_Nightshadow quickly turned back to Arianna and resumed talking to her telepathically. "I have answered all your questions now you must answer mine." _

_Arianna had been listening to the conversation raptly and was interrupted from her thoughts when Nightshadow started to talk to her. "I am Arianna daughter of Pharaoh and I wanted to test if my powers still worked when I dreamed. This must be a foretelling dream since I can only see all of you and not your companion. His face is blurry to me and I'm guessing that I will meet him soon along with you. The gods must want to keep his identity secret and not yours." _

_Nightshadow's ears had perked up when he heard that this powerful godling was actually Ra's daughter. By the gods! It was no surprise that Erik could not see her. Just like it was no surprise that Arianna could not see Erik's face. Ra wanted to prolong them seeing each other fully until it was the right time. Her assesement of the situation greatly impressed him and he nodded in acknowledgement of her. "Yes that is most likely the right thing. Well now that I know you are not evil I will not kill you," at this Arianna arched an eyebrow, "so can I ask you for permission to enter your oasis and give my companion and myself for some water and food for we have none ourselves." _

_Arianna slowly nodded her head after some thought and released them from her spell. Erik quickly sprinted away from his spot to make sure he was not caught again. Arianna frowned and was tempted to trap this idiot in a crystal to see his reaction. The thought brought a smile to her face. _

_Nightshadow turned in her direction fully and bowed. "Thank you daughter of Ra." _

_Before she could ask Nightshadow about his comment she felt herself being pulled back to her body. However one last sentence was sent into her waking subconscious. "We shall soon meet." _

_End Dream Sequence_

Arianna sat up with a jolt and quickly scanned her surroundings. She soon realized she was in her room back in the palace and sighed in relief. _'What a strange dream,' _she thought.

Collapsing back into the numerous pillows that were scattered around her bed she pondered the foretelling dream. _'We shall soon meet.'_ That one sentence kept revolving around her fuzzy brain not giving her a break. She wanted to fight off the fuzziness that started to crowd her brain, but she knew that it was a futile fight.

Once again she fell into slumber, but two words entered her mind before she fell into it… _I'm sorry…_

_

* * *

_

_Me: Finally I got rid of my crazy sister and her wacko pranks. grumble, at least she didn't kill me yet, grumble_

_so anyways here's my thanks to my reviewers and please if anyone wants to write me a review...please?_

**Jordyn Taymor: I'm sorry if you got confused it's just my way of writing. And don't worry about the a.d.d. comment I get that a lot. especially after I drink coffee or eat gelato...I'll give you a heads up next time so no worries. If I confuse you in this chapter just tell me otherwise i will neva know.**

**Pimpin Pretty Pink: mwahaha! did you like the new addition to my cast of storytellers? I was thinking about you when I did it. Ha! Anyways how could you have read this before I never even showed this to you before. Oh yeah and this chapter was for your birthday. **

**No One Knows But Inside I Cry: thanks for your review really appreciate it. **


End file.
